creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Comet Fate and the Hero of Mysteries
Chapter 1: Running Away “Mom, how come we never get to have any fun? I still haven’t had any time to ride Sandbolt anywhere except the underground stadium!” I moaned. “Comet! Your brothers and sisters know that it’s dangerous to be outside and you should too.” My Mom scolded. “But Mom! I can’t sword fight and dragon ride in there! I want to be like the knights of Kimbaloot, and go off to fight evil! I can’t stay like this!” I cried. "Go to bed, Comet! You’re grounded for talking all this nonsense! Pewter, go take your good brothers and sisters to the stadium.” Mom ordered. As I went up to her room, I looked around it. It was just a dugout in the wall! All I had in here was my sword and my bed! I looked at my sword, a blade of a green color, styled to resemble a thorn, with a guard is formed like a butterfly. I slid it in my hand, and cut a hole in the floor to reveal the dragon stable, and once I looked down, there I could see Sandbolt. I slipped through the hole and landed right in Sandbolt’s cage, and I started cutting through the dirt wall that would lead us outside. Sandbolt is a young adult dragon. She has gold scales and purple stripes. Her wings are yellow and purple. Her breath is a bolt of electricity. Her ability to detect magic is very strong. As soon as I cut through the wall and started to climb up, Sandbolt shot a lightning bold through it, making a tunnel just big enough for me and Sandbolt to get through. Once we got out of the tunnel, we took off flying towards Kimbaloot. I had already had my suit of armor on, and somebody had already saddled up Sandbolt. I had my sword in one hand and the reigns in the other. I knew where Kimbaloot was. I just had to get there. It felt so good to be flying like this. Just for fun. It’s what I always wanted. "Sandbolt, we did it! We're flying!" I cried out in joy. But that joy was soon silenced when I saw starships ahead. Chapter 2: Maplewood What can we do? I can’t stay flying, but I left the Thustlethorn district fifteen minutes ago… Maybe I can land in Drakelodge. I thought. I turned a little to the left and soared through the trees, and found the stables. I yelled to somebody below that some starships were coming so they let me land. I led Sandbolt to an unused stable block and went off to dress in something else, for I was getting hot. I grabbed out my beautiful brown dress with the white apron and put it on, then tied up my springy blonde curls with a bow. I put my sword into a slot in my belt. I looked into the mirror with my violet eyes and knew that I was ready. I walked out and went to find the girl who let me land. I looked all over, but it was by the small woodland pools that I found her. She looked my age, and had silver and green hair and green eyes. In the dim light of the forest, I thought her skin was green. She wore the outfit of a park ranger, except it was completely bone white. “Thank you for letting me land with Sandbolt. There were starships coming, and I couldn’t stay flying.” I told her. “Oh, it’s fine. I do anything to help people.” She said. “I’m Comet Fate. What’s your name?” I asked the girl. “I am Maplewood.” She said. “Like the Maplewood from the traditional stories about you and your sisters ruling the rebels, often attempting to explain the origins of natural phenomena or aspects of monster behavior?” I said. “Yes, but just stops talking like the dictionary.” Maplewood said. "Ok, fine. I just am so excited to meet you!” I told her. "Well, if you’re so excited to meet me, how about I teach you some earth sorcery?” She asked me. "Oh course! I'd be honored!” I gasped. I was about to become a sorceress and my mentor is going to be Maplewood, the goddess of Earth! Chapter 3: Sorceress Training We walked through the woods until we reached a small nook by the waterfall. It looked beautiful! I couldn’t believe that something could be so amazing! It looked like a picture from a new storybook, so bright and clear. "Wow! Maplewood, do you live here?" I asked. "I do, when I'm not with the Sterling Council" Maplewood replied. "So, what is the first spell I must learn?" I asked. Maplewood handed me a piece of paper with a poem on it. "Read this." Maplewood said. "Okay... I'll give it a shot" I said. "As spring does leave, summer arrives." "Warming up so many lives." The season's memory revives." "Show us for what our fragile hearts do strive." Just then a glow came from my chest. It came out, and it showed me in armor outside Kimpaloot Palace. There were knights to my right and my left, and I was smiling. "I see. You desire to be a dame for the Knights of Kimpaloot." Maplewood exclaimed. I nodded. Then Maplewood recited the same spell. The view was different. there were 2 children, a girl who looked like Maplewood and a boy who looked like the man beside Maplewood. "You want to - you want to have a family?" I asked. "Yes, it is true. My husband Cyrano and I wanted to have a family. But then, he went to the dark side. He rules those starships. He tries to destroy the Realm of 1000 Deadly Spells. The Century of the Last is almost over, so I think he may succeed." Maplewood sighed. Succeed?" I gasped. Chapter 4: A Mission from Maplewood "Darth Cyrano - SUCCEED?" I gasped. "I know. It's horrible. Comet Fate, PROMISE ME that you'll tell my sisters about my prediction!" Maplewood pleaded. "I guess so..." I agreed. "Oh, thank you! Here is my book of spells! It has every single earth magic spell that ever existed” Maplewood said as she handed me a thick book. "Anything for you” I said as I curtsied. I ran over to the stables and soared off with Sandbolt. Taking the sword into my hand and swept over Maplewood’s Sanctuary. I saw her mouth the words I believe in you Comet right before she disappeared. I had a mission. I needed to alert Jounce, Flounce and Ocelot about Maplewood’s prediction, and stop Darth Cyranos from destroying my home. The Century of the Last ended in 10 years. That means I would most likely be 22 before this all ended. But right now I’m twelve so all I can do is little more than a twelve year old girl can. Or so I thought... Chapter 5: The Tri-State Stadium By the next week, I had made it to the district of Bandeldoop. In the center of the town there was a big stadium. That stadium was called the Tri-State Stadium. All around the stadium were flowers with delicate white petals. They smelled amazing.. I know, because when I was walking outside the stadium to find some dragon food, somebody pushed me into the flowers. I turned around and saw a boy a bit older than me. “Who are you, and why did you push me?” I asked. “Oh, just for fun. My name’s Maximo Newton, champion monster fighter and cute guy” He said as he gestured his hand out to me. “I can get up myself, thank you very much!” I said as I stood up. “I can beat the snot out of you at monster fighting as well! I was the champ back in Thustlethorn!” “Are you betting me?” Maximo asked. “If you want me to” I smirked. “Tomorrow at lunch. Meet me in the Tri-State Stadium for some REAL action!” Maximo said. “Winner gets 50,000 Pooles” If you don’t know, instead of dollars, in the Realm of 1000 Deadly Spells we use pooles. Each Poole is worth 20 dollars in Canadian Money. “Got it. Prepare to lose!” I said as I walked away. How was I going to get 50,000 pooles by tomorrow? I only had 5 pooles. I had to win. The next day, I made my way to the stadium. It was filled to the brim for the match. “FIRST UP, CHAMPION, MAXIMO NEWTON!” The loudspeaker yelled He fought monsters galore. When he finally collapsed, he had beaten 10 monsters. My record was 60 back in Thustlethorn. “NEXT UP, CHALLENGER, COMET FATE!” The loudspeaker yelled. “I can do this!” I whispered. I defeated eventually 10, then 20, then 30 and 40 monsters. I was on my 49th monster when my muscles tightened up. I grew pale and cold and I fell over, and was unable to move. I knew what was wrong. I had caught White Fever. When you catch white fever, you can’t move, you are very sick and there is a good chance you can die. Somebody in the audience realized what I had, and screamed out “SHE HAS WHITE FEVER! SOMEBODY HELP HER!” By the time I heard that, I fainted. Chapter 6: 1 Month Later... “Comet? Comet? Wake up!” Someone said while warming my face with a hot, wet face cloth. I opened my eyes to see Maximo there. I was in a bed at a small infirmary. I could move again, but I was weak. “Oh Comet! You were amazing!” Maximo said. “How long was I sick for?” I asked. “A month, but I took care of you. Oh and by the way, here are you’re 50,000 pooles” Maximo said. “Thanks Maximo.” I said. “Call me Max” Maximo said. “Okay Max” I said. “I heard about you’re quest, and I was wondering, can Gronkle and I come with you?” Max asked. “Who’s Gronkle?” I asked. “My dragon” He replied. “Sure. Considering the dragons will be flying, wanna go right now?” I asked. “Sure, if you’re up to it.” Max said. “I’ve never not been” I said. Chapter 7: Finding Ocelot In the next hour we were up and running to the next small district named Grocklesville, where Ocelot was supposed to live. Grocklesville was a city of fire. There were hawaiian torches in front of every door. There was a big bonfire in center city and a smaller bonfire on the top of each flat rooved hut. It never rained here. We landed and left Sandbolt and Gronkle at a stable and started on the hunt for Ocelot. “Is there a spell to help us find our way?” Max asked. “There must be!” I gasped. I flipped through the pages of the book and finally found a tracking spell. “It says this is a two person spell. This means you need to help too.” I said. It said for somebody to recite the spell and the other person to say the name of who or what you were trying to find. The person saying the spell starts loud and ends quiet and the person who says the name starts quiet and ends loud. So as Max started to say Ocelot quietly over and over, I started to say the spell loud. “Boil and bubble, Toil and trouble, Nature helps us on the double!” Suddenly there seemed to be a track of flames leading us through the forest, making a black path. We followed it until we saw a beautiful woman combing her hair. She had three maidens. If I was right, then the girl combing her hair was Ocelot, then the three girls were her maidens of flame. Jenna controlled the oxygen, Alyssa controlled the fuel and Annabel controlled the heat. Without them, fire would no longer exist. “Lady Ocelot, I, Comet Fate of Thustlethorn come bearing a message from your sister Maplewood.” I said. Chapter 8: 3 More Tag-Alongs “And I, Maximo Newton, have accompanied her” Max said. I rolled my eyes. “Alright, Comet Fate of Thustlethorn, deliver the message.” Ocelot said. “Maplewood believes that because the Century of the Last is almost over, Lord Cyranos may have the upper hand. She wants you to see her immediately.” I said. “Very well. I see you have her spellbook. She must really trust you Comet dear.” Ocelot observed. “Yes, she must.” I said. “Well I believe you. I shall go see her. Thank you for delivering the message.” Ocelot said. “Can we go with them?” Annabel asked. “Please?” Jenna begged. “We’ll stay out of trouble!” Allyssa pleaded. “Okay, you may take your dragons with them.” Ocelot said. “Yay!” they cheered. Annabel, Jenna and Alyssa followed me and Max to where we had our dragons. We flew off and quickly made our way to Kimpaloot. It was the nearest city. Flounce lived in Trout Late, and Jounce lived in…. Well I wasn’t quite sure where Jounce lived. But I’m sure I would find it. Chapter 9: A Broken Heart It took a few more days, but we made it to Kimpaloot. This had been my goal for days. When I saw the tower, I was very excited. There were several people swirling around. We went to the knight recruitment office and asked for a form. “Okay, 1 form coming up!” The lady said. “No, we wanted 5. “ I said. “Oh, you want to be dames, huh? There are no dames in the Knights of Kimpaloot” The lady exclaimed. “Bu-bu-bu-but I came all the way from Thustlethorn! It took me at least 3 months! I ran away from my home, my mother and my brothers and sisters, and caught White Fever all to pursue the dream my father once had!” I cried. I started to cry. My dream was impossible. I now had to return home to Thustlethorn and admit that I ran away and I had failed. I ran out to have some time with myself. “Comet!” Max, Ally, Jenna and Anna yelled. I just ignored them. My dreams were crushed, and I wasn’t in the mood. I ran to the stables and cried beside Sandbolt. I never had felt so alone before. Chapter 10: Kidnapped. Just then, a shadow overtook the city. The sound of starship jets overtook the sky. My tears turned to gold and shattered to the floor, into my small knapsack. “Nobody has magic in this city” said one voice. “There’s someone. She’s close.” A raspy voice said. I kept crying and crying until they found me. “The golden tears! Get her!” The raspy voiced one said. “The dragon’s magic too, should we take it?” one asked. “Sure, and make it into a yummy stew once we get back.” Raspy voice said. “NO! SANDBOLT! PLEASE! DON’T HURT HER!” I screamed. I was thrown into a burlap sack and knocked out. Chapter 11: Father? When I woke up, I was in a small prison with a man a little older then my mom. “What’s wrong honey?” he asked. “I came all the way from Thustlethorn-“ “Did you say Thustlethorn?” He asked. “Yes… Yes I did” I said. “Oh, my wife lives there. Her name is Constellation Fate. Then I have 2 daughters named Luella and Diana and 2 sons named Pewter and Aster. Oh, and my wife was pregnant when I left. The child should be your age.” The man said. “My mom is Constellation Fate! Your children are my brothers and sisters! I’m Comet!” I said. “I have no daughter named Comet” he said “You said one child was on the way when you left. That child was ME!” I pointed out. “Comet Fate… yes, I remember, that’s what I wanted to name you. You’re mom would have called you Vivian, but she named you Comet to remember me by!” the man said. “Dad!” I said, hugging him. “Oh honey!” He hugged me back. I told him the whole story of why I was on the starship and that Sandbolt was in danger. “I have an idea” Dad said. Chapter 12: The Plan We used my long hair ribbon to grab the keys. Dad unlocked the door and we snuck out. Then, once we were at Sandbolt’s cage, we opened the door and I made a fake Sandbolt appear. “Now, how will we get off?” I asked. “You won’t” said the raspy voice. “I am Lord Cyranos, and I plan to keep you here.” “No you won’t keep us” I said. Sandbolt blared her teeth. “Oh, you see, the mystery going around is that everyone who recruits to the knights of Kimpaloot will disappear. Sure, I missed your 4 friends, but I got you. When the great war comes, their forces will be so dwindled that I will win for sure!” Lord Cyranos exclaimed. Then, right there, I did something unexpected. I impulsively drew my sword and made a deep cut across his chest, which made him faint. “Hurry! Free everyone else before he wakes! He’s not dead! I’ll take down the rest!” I yelled. My dad ran to the nearest cell and let the men out. I ran up to the bridge of the ship and started to swimg my sword. Soon, my sword had made all of them fall to the floor. When I ran back out, Cyranos was gone. So was dad. Then I saw why. The ship would self destruct in 10 seconds! Chapter 13: Earth I ran to an open hatch, jumped on Sandbolt and flew, though it wasn’t fast enough. The blast hit me like a train. I was knocked out instantly and I was sent flying down to another planet, a planet I didn’t know of. Earth. I was alive, but I was alone. All alone. No Sandbolt. No Max. No Dad. When I woke up, I was in tears. Not because of the pain I was in, but because I was scared. I would never see the Realm of 1000 Deadly Spells again. Category:Stories Category:Mjlcutie123 Category:Fantasy Category:The Chronicles of Comet Fate Category:Completed Stories/Poems